Poisoned intentions!
by Bloody Amethyst
Summary: Lucy is one her way to the station when she hears raised voices that are vaguely familiar. She goes to see what is happening and comes upon a painful scene. - The idea for this one is from Fate by SuccubusQueenX


_Poisoned intentions!_

I got the idea for this story from from "Fate" by "SuccubusQueenX" and the credit for this story goes to her. And lots of big hugs and thanks for allowing me to use her idea in this story. =D

Chapter 1

Lucy POV

I was on my way to the train station when I heard raised voices, and since I vaguely recognized them I went to see what was going on.

"That is why we are telling you now, before anything happens that can't be forgiven." I heard Mira say, pain and determination in her voice. My eyes widened as I saw Mira standing in front off Freed, Laxus beside her and his arm around her shoulders.

"And you think this makes it better? You were supposed to be my girlfriend and best friend. How could you do this to me? You two meant everything to me." Freed shouted, his voice filled with so much pain it made my chest tighten in pain of my own.

"We can't help how we feel. You just have to accept this." Laxus said, then he turned Mira and said over his shoulder. "If I could have prevented this from happening I would have." Then he and Mira left, leaving Freed standing there in the middle of the path, his hands clenched in fists. Then he turned and started walking off. I didn't know what to do, I had never been in a situation like this, then I saw Freed stop in the middle of the bridge and start climb up on the railing, I gasped and started running towards him, fear running thru my body. I leaped forward and managed to pull him down before he jumped. I didn't give him time to say anything before I started to drag him with me towards the station. He didn't say anything, just let me drag him along. At the station I bought two tickets for the town my mission was in before dragging him on board the train, since it would leave in just a couple of minutes. I found a privet compartment and dragged Freed with me in there, then I forced him to sit down before sitting down myself. At first he didn't say anything, then.

"Why?" That one word held so much pain and sorrow and confusion that I felt tears gather in my eyes.

"Because you deserve more then that. Because I don't want to lose an other person I care about and because I won't let you give up your life for something like this. And because I could never just stand by and do nothing when a friend is in pain." I said, looking him in the eyes. Freed looked away first, staring out the window as the train started to move.

"They were my everything. I don't know what to do now." He said, sounding broken.

"Well, for now, you will help me out on this mission, then we will see. Maybe we can take an other after this, one of the best things for you to do now is keep yourself going forward, doing things that keeps you from sinking down in the darkness created by all this, you have to force yourself to get back in to the light, so that you don't hurt the people who do care about how you feel and what you do." I said

"How do you know what I need?" He asked, slight anger in his voice. I didn't flinch, instead I looked out the window and sighed.

"Because that is what I have been doing the last few weeks. If I stop and start thinking my mind might crumble like it nearly did once. I would have done the same thing as you nearly did if it hadn't been for my spirits. They all helped push me forward, they still do." I said, pain shooting thru my heart and I had to fight back the tears that wanted to fall. I wouldn't let them. I had cried enough over him, I wouldn't do it again.

"What happened?" Freed asked, his voice softer.

"Natsu asked me to with him on a mission, and during that mission he asked me to be his girlfriend, I was so happy, since I had liked him for a long time, so I said yes. A week later I saw him with Lisanna, they were kissing and their hands were all over each other. I nearly broke then and there, and I just ran when Natsu told me that he never cared about me, I was just a game to him, something to amuse himself with from time to time." I said, a tear ran down my cheek and I swiped it away in irritation. Then I felt arms go around me and I looked up at Freed.

"I'm so sorry." He said, I nodded and hugged him back.

"I know, so am I. I wish you wouldn't have to go thru that, it's not something I would wish on anyone." I said, he nodded and rested his head on my shoulder.

"I care about her so much. I feel lost." Freed whispered, I turned so I could hug him better as I started stroking his hair. Freed hid his face against my neck and cried. He cried until he feel asleep. I maneuvered him so he was lying down on the bench with his head in my lap and continued to stroke his hair. I closed my eyes and thought about what to do now. I hadn't told anyone what had happened with Natsu and Lisanna, since no one knew we had started dating. Then I opened my eyes and took out a pen and some paper and wrote a quick note to Bixlow and told him what had happened and that Freed was with me and was safe. I then took out Virgos key and summoned her.

"Punishment, Princess?" She asked, I shook my head.

"No, but can you go to Freeds house and get some clothes for him? He is coming with me on this mission." I said, she nodded.

"Of course, Princess. Anything else?" She said

"Yea, can you give this note to Bixlow?" I asked, she nodded and took it before leaving. I smiled. My spirits were the best.

Bixlow POV

I was just about to prepare some dinner when a light appeared in my room, I immediate took a battle stance before recognizing Cosplayers spirit. I looked at her in surprise.

"I'm here to give you this note from my Princess." She said, and gave me a note. I took it. "Do you want to send an answer back?" She asked

"I have to see what it say first." I said and read it over. As I read it my blood started to boil at what had happened to my friend and teammate. _How could Mira and Laxus do that to him?_ I though, then I shook my head. "Yea I want to send an answer back to her." I said to the maid spirit in front of me who nodded and bowed slightly. I then quickly found a pen and a paper and wrote down a quick answer before giving it to the spirit. She nodded at me and left with a bow. I clenched my hands before picking up my comm. lacrima to call Ever and tell her what had happened.

"Hello." She said

"Where are you right now?" I asked

"At home with Elfman, why? Something happened?" She asked, I hesitated then said.

"You can say that. Mira started dating Laxus before dumping Freed." I started and told the couple about what had happened and the note Cosplayer had sent me. I could see Evers face turn red from anger and Elfman was not much better, yelling that it's was not manly to do that. "So, anyway. Right now is he on his way to a mission with Cosplayer." I said, Ever nodded.

"Good, if it's her she will be able to help him, just as well as you or me." She said, I nodded. We all knew just how much she could brighten someones life with just a smile.

"Yea, I'm going to tell master about this but no one else." I said

"Good idea. I wonder what Laxus and Mira will say when Freed don't appear in the guild for the next few days." Ever said

"You want to play a prank on them, to teach them a lesson?" I asked

"What are you thinking about?" She asked

"We go on a small mission tomorrow, just the three of us, and after we have left we can have master ask Laxus if he has seen Freed, since he needs to talk to him and he isn't answering his lacrima." I said, Ever and Elfman smirked and nodded.

"Sounds good to me." Ever said, Elfman nodded.

Then I made a three way call and contacted master to tell him everything that had happened, including our plan to make Mira and Laxus suffer for what they had done.

Freed POV

At first when I woke I couldn't understand why my bed was moving or why my pillow was so weird. Then it all came back to me, what Laxus and Mira had done, how Lucy had pulled me away from that bridge and how she had dragged me with her on her mission and what she had told me had happened to her just a few weeks ago. My heart clenched, both at my own pain, but also because of the pain that Lucy had gone thru. I opened my eyes and saw that I was lying with my head in Lucys lap. My cheeks flared up in heat. I sat up and looked around.

"Ah, you are awake. Slept well?" Lucy asked, I looked at her and aw that she had a small smile on her lips, I gave her a small one back and nodded.

"Very. Thank you." I said, She nodded.

"Good, we are nearly there now. Just a few more minutes." She said, I nodded.

"What kind of mission is it?" I asked, she gave me the mission sheet and I looked it over.

_**Mission : Find out why we can't farm on the farm surrounding our town**_

_**Where : Moso Town**_

_**Reward : 100.000J + 1 Celestial silver key**_

"This don't sound too complicated." I said and looked up at her, she nodded.

"I took it mainly because of the key." She said and I nodded my understanding.

"I can understand why you don't want Natsu or Lisanna with you, but why isn't Erza or Gray with you?" I asked

"Because this isn't their type of mission. They aren't they type to think, they are more of the act first think later type of mages. But mostly it's because we sort of split up when all that happened with Natsu, we sometimes go on a mission, the three of us, like when we find a mission one of the others would want to go on, either for the mission itself or because of the reward, and the mission is too tough for just that person." She said

"You split up? Why didn't you just team up with the? And do they know what Natsu and Lisanna did" I asked, surprised. Those two was very protective of our residential celestial mage.

"Because they agreed with me when I said that I needed more experience and training. Since I have been on the team since I joined the guild have I never had a true chance to really grow. And yea, they know. That is why they refuse to even talk to the two of them" She said, I nodded.

"Good. And you were strong even before this, or you wouldn't have been able to defeat Bixy." I said, wincing as I remembered the reason they had fought.

"It was mostly thanks to Loki. And I was completely drained after that fight. I wanted to get stronger so that I won't be drained after every fight I'm in. The GMG didn't help much." She said, my eyes widened.

"But one cheated and the other was someone even Erza had trouble with." I said, she shrugged.

"Still, over all, I was the weakest in the team, except for Happy. So I wanted to become stronger so that they could leave their backs to me. I know I'm strong, but I can still become stronger." She said, a smile on her lips. I smiled back with a small smile.

"That is true. Well, lets do this mission then." I said, trying to not think about what awaited when we were done. I didn't want to see Laxus or Mira yet, I wasn't ready for that.

"Do you want us to contact master and ask him for a new mission as soon as this one is done?" She asked me, I blinked and nodded as I looked down at my lap, feeling guilty for keeping her away from her friends. "Good, then I will do that as soon as we are done with this one." She said, I looked up at her, expecting to see a frown or irritation on her face, anything that was signaling that she thought I was silly, but instead I saw an understanding smile on her lips. I relaxed.

"Thanks." I said, she just nodded.

We sat in silence until we reached Seed Town.

There we met the major and got the information we needed about the mission before we left to find the fields in question.

Lucy POV

Me and Freed quickly found the fields that we needed to research. They were the only ones where nothing grew at all. Not even weed. I looked around with a frown.

"Well, something is obviously keeping things from growing here." I muttered, Freed nodded beside me and sat down and touched the soil.

"I have a few ideas, but I need to run a few tests to see if any of them is the right one." He said, I nodded.

"I will have grandpa Crux looking in to it as well." I said and took out his key. As he appeared I told him about the mission and he annualized the field while Freed watched with interest. After a couple of minutes grandpa Crux made his weird wake up sound which cause Freed to fall on his ass in shock. I just smiled.

"Well, miss Lucy, there is a magical reason for the phenomenon of nothing growing here." He said

"What is it? And do you know how we can fix it?" I asked, grandpa Crux nodded.

"It is a runic enchantment over it, or more precise, under it. And it's blocking everything from entering the soil in and under the field. The enchantment is about two meter bellow the surface." He said and nodded of. I bit my lip in thought.

"Well, we need to get some sort of digging material so we can get down to the runic enchantment." Freed said, I shook my head and took out Virgos key and summoned her.

"Punishment, Princess?" She asked

"No, Virgo. But I need you to make a hole that is about two and a half meter deep and wide enough for both me and Freed to be down there without problem. There is an enchantment down there that we need to break." I said and pointed to where we needed the hole. Virgo nodded and drilled a hole that was two and a half meters deep and two meters wide.

"Was that all, Princess?" She asked as she bowed to me. I nodded with a smile.

"Yes, thank you, Virgo." I said, she nodded and left. Then I looked at Freed who stared at me in surprise. "What?" I asked, feeling self conscious when he stared at me like that.

"Do you have a solution to everything?" He asked me, I blushed.

"Not everything. But celestial magic is very versatile. So I can adapt to a lot of situations." I said, scratching the back of my head. He smiled at me.

"That's great. Would you want to come with me, Bix and Ever on a mission sometimes? I would love to see what you can do in a real battle." He said, I blinked, then blushed again.

"You sure? I don't want to be in the way. And you three have been a team for a long time now." I said, he gave me a soft smile as we walked up to the hole and jumped down.

"Of course I'm sure. Bix won't be against it, he has said he would like to see you in battle some time, so he can see how you battle when it isn't against him. And Ever will be happy to have an other woman with on a mission." He said and I saw him cringe again when he mentioned my battle with Bixlow. I laughed.

"That I would be happy to come with you guys. And don't worry about mentioning my fight with Bixlow. It was a long time ago and I have forgiven you all for that. Now that I look back I can actually laugh at some of the things that happened. I mean, how fair was the fight when Bixlow stood atop of a toy store?" I laughed, Freeds lips twitched as well.

"That is true. Don't sound that fair." He said. Then we turned towards the runes we could see half a meter above our feet. Freed looked it over then drew his rapier and wrote some words I didn't understand and the runes disappeared, then a few other runes appeared. I looked up at him with raised eyebrows. He smiled. "The runic enchantment is gone and replaced with ones that will work to undo what the previous ones have done. As well as warn me if someone tries this again. And then bind that person in a rune net so we can capture that person and see what this happened, in case they try again." He said, I beamed at him.

"That's a great idea." I said. We then climbed out of the hole and I summoned Virgo so she could fill the hole up again and dig a new one at the next field. And then we did the same there and the next and the forth and last. Virgo dug the holes, then filled them up and Freed fixed the runes. When he was done it was already late at night and we were nearly asleep on our feet. We quickly walked back in to town and found an inn and got a room, but they only had one room left, and it only had a king size bed. But we were too tired to care. We just took it and when we got to the room we changed in to our sleeping clothes, me in the bathroom. None of us were awake enough to care about brushing our teeth or showering. We would do that tomorrow. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

Freed POV

I woke with the feeling of a body in my arms. As I was still half asleep I thought it was Mira. But then everything that had happened the day before came back to me and I stiffened and looked down on the person in my arms. A head of blond hair met my eyes and I realized it was Lucy. I blushed when I realized I was lying on her side of the bed and holding her back towards my chest.

"Morning, Freed." She suddenly murmured and I relaxed. She wasn't angry at me at least.

"Good morning. Slept well?" I asked as I let go of her and started to get up.

"Yea, I was out like a light before my head hit the pillow." She laughed, I smiled.

"Same here. We were up pretty late last night." I said, thinking about all the work we had done. Lucy nodded and stood up from the bed. I felt my cheeks grown warm. She only had on an over sized t-shirt and a pair of boxer shorts. She took out some clothes from her bag and walked towards the bathroom.

"We were, weren't we." She said, then smiled at me. "I'm going to take a quick shower and brush my teeth then the bathroom is all yours." She said, I nodded and went over to my own bag, that I have no idea how it got here. But I suspected Virgo. I had heard that she sometimes got things for Lucy when she needed it. Then I waited for Lucy to be done, expecting her to take at least an hour. Used to how long Ever usually take when she say she will take a quick shower. But 20 minutes later the door opened and Lucy came out, her hair still in a towel but she was otherwise dressed and done. She smiled at my surprise and motioned for me that it was my turn. I hurriedly got done and did as she did and left the bathroom with my hair still wet. When I got out was I met with a crab with scissors. And at first was I scared and tried to hide my hair.

"You do not cut my hair." I said, I heard Lucy laugh from the bed.

"It's okay Freed. He will just dry it and fix and split ends. He won't cut it off." She said, I nodded and stepped forward.

"Thank you. And sorry." I said

"No problem, just turn your back to me and I will fix your hair. Ebi~" The crab said and I did as he said. I heard the scissors snap and snip a few times before he told me it was done. I lifted my hair to my head and felt that it was dry and silkier then I had ever felt it before. I turned to thank the crab but saw that he was already gone. So I looked at Lucy and saw her sitting there and smiling.

"Fells pretty nice, doesn't it? Cancer is the best when it comes to hair. Just don't ask me how he can dry someones hair with scissors. Because I have absolutely no idea. He can even make hair longer with his scissors." She said, I blinked.

"Longer as well?" I asked, she nodded with a shrug.

"I have absolutely no idea how. He did it to my hair once when it had gotten damaged during a mission a while ago." She said, I nodded.

"Your spirits really are amassing." I said. She beamed at me and nodded.

Nobodys POV

The town was overly happy when they learn that Freed and Lucy already had fixed the problem. And paid them the reward gladly. The silver key that Lucy got was Delphinus, the dolphin, which made Lucy really happy since that meant she now had a water spirit that wouldn't try to drown her every time she was summoned.

And the two mages decided that instead of contacting Makarov to get a new mission did they stay and help with the farm work.

It was hard work, but Freed and Lucy enjoyed helping the towns people and Lucy used Virgo to help fix an old well that needed to be dug deeper.

The days passed with laughter, and before they knew it had two weeks passed and the town had arranged a party for the two mages.

Lucy and Freed had gotten along really great during those two weeks, and had gotten closer as well.

During the party was a lot of alcoholic drinks served and the two mages drank as much as any of the farmers. And as the evening crept closer the two mages got closer to each other as well, until Lucy was sitting in Freeds lap and they were kissing deeply. The towns people whistled at them and laughed. And the two mages just laughed with them. An hour passed and the kissing grew heavier before Freed suddenly stood up with Lucy in his arms and started walking towards the inn they were staying in. Lucy twisted her legs around his waist and pressed herself closer to him as he walked. Not long after were they in their doom and the door was locked. The two mages fell onto the bed, still kissing. But on the short way from the door to the bed had both of them lost the clothes they had on their upper bodies. And it didn't take Freed long to have them completely naked after they had landed on the bed.

Soon after the room was filled with the sound of they pleasure.

~Next morning~

When Freed first awaken his first thought was that his head was killing him.

_I drank too much last night._ He thought, then the memories of what he and Lucy had done came back and his face turned beat red.

"I take it you also remember what happened." Lucys voice came from beside him. He looked over at her and saw that her face was as red as his. He nodded while his face got redder. She nodded, then looked down at her blanket cowered lap, her hands fisted in the top of the blanket as she held it to her chest.

"Do you regret it?" Freed asked, his voice small. Lucy shook her head.

"No. I know I probably should. I mean, we have both been hurt recently, but I can't make myself regret it. It feels right somehow." She said, Freed smiled at her and kissed her cheek carefully.

"I feel the same way." He said, she looked up at him, searching his eyes for something.

"What happens now?" She asked, Freed suddenly felt devilish and grinned at her before pinning her to the bed. Her hands above her head. All Lucy had time to see before his lips crashed in to hers was that same devilish smile. She smiled in to the kiss and returned it. They wouldn't be leaving that bed for an other few hours.

Lucy POV

I stood in the shower and thought about what had happened last night and this morning and couldn't help but grin in to the water as it hit me in the face and ran down my body. I had had sex with Freed Justin and I had liked it, a lot. Then I smiled even wider. Just before I went in to take a shower Freed had asked me to be his girlfriend and I had said yes. I could have sworn butterflies was flying around in my stomach when I saw the smile that erupted on his face. It was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

~A train ride later and a short walk~ Nobodys POV

Makarov had contacted Lucy during the first morning and told her what Bixlow, Evergreen, Elfman and he himself was planing to do. Both Lucy and Freed had laughed about it.

Now the two mages stood outside the guild. They smiled at each other and walked inside. There they found the whole guild in an uproar. But it all quieted down as soon as the doors slammed shut behind the two mages. At first it was just quiet, but then a shout from Laxus and Mira erupted.

"Freed!" They shouted, what followed was just a mass of confused questions and no time given to answer them. Lucy and Freed just stood there, waiting for everyone to calm down. Then Bixlows voice carried over the others voices.

"Hi, Freed, Cosplayer. Welcome back. How was your mission.?" That made all the other shut up. They looked from Bixlow where he sat with Evergreen and Elfman to Freed and Lucy. They grinned at him.

"Thanks." Lucy shouted and started to make her way thru the crowd of people towards the three mages, Freed following closely behind. They sat down beside their friends.

"What the hell is going on here? Where have you been, Freed?" Laxus shouted, Freed looked over at him.

"I was on a mission with Lucy, or didn't you hear Bix?" He said, his voice cold. The whole guild startled at his tone. Freed had never spoken like that to Laxus, never.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Mira asked, looking from Freed to Lucy and back again.

"We did. I sent Virgo with a note to Bixlow while we were on the train to tell him where Freed was. You already knew that I was going on one since you were the one to log it in the book." Lucy said, her voice falsely cheerful. Erza and Gray, who had been on their way over to then stopped dead in their tracks and started backing away, grabbing any and all guild members that they passed and dragged them back with them. They knew that tome of voice very well. The last time they had heard it was when they had been on a mission with her an a guy had managed to hurt Gray before taking him hostage and told Lucy and Erza that if they didn't become his whores willingly while wearing magic canceling cuffs he would kill Gray. It had ended with Lucy nearly killing the poor fool. And from what Erza and Gray had heard had he still not healed from the burns Lucys magic had caused all over his body. And that had been nearly a month ago.

"What? Is this true, Bix?" Laxus asked, not sensing the danger, tho Mira saw Erza and Grays reaction and wondered why they looked like they had seen a ghost. She had never seen Erza that shade of pail before.

"Yea, it is. Why?" Bixlow said

"Why didn't you tell us? You knew we were looking for him and was worried something had happened to him." Laxus shouted, Evergreen snapped her fan together and glared at Laxus and Mira.

"And why would you think something had happened to him? And what have you two done that would warrant us telling you where he was?" She asked, her voice clipped and cold. Both Mira and Laxus took a step back. They didn't have an answer to what she had said. Laxus opened his mouth to say something when Lucy stood up.

"You two are disgusting. What you have done is something I expect the lowest of the lowest players to do. Not proud members of this guild, who values nakama and family over all else. Someone who do that would never do what you two did." She said, her voice still falsely cheerful. Then her face turned dark while still holding that same smile. And she continued. "A true best friend would never have walked in to a relationship with his best friends girlfriend without doing anything to stop it before she had even broken up with him. And a woman with honor and pride would never allow herself to start a relationship with her boyfriends best friend before breaking up with her boyfriend. You are low class and disgusting. I'm ashamed of having called you my friends." Her voice turned darker as her smile dropped and a snarl made its way on to her face. Both Laxus and Mira took a step back. "If any of you had had any honor and pride at all you should have talked to Freed before anything happened between you two. As it was you cheapened not only yourselves, which I don't give a flying fuck about. But you also spat on your friendship with Freed by treating him like that. And it will take a long time before either of us forgives you for this. Just be glad we don't demand that master punish you for hurting an other guild member like you did." She spat, pure rage burning in her eyes. And none of the two in front of her could think of anything to say. They were too shocked by what they were seeing and hearing. They had never seen the sweet, kind and loving woman before them look so viscous or speak with such hatred. Never. Lucy lifted her hand and unleashed the magic that had been rising to the surface while talked. A wave of pure celestial magic left her hand and hit Laxus and Mira right in the chest, sending them backwards thru the doors and out on the streets. The few mages that had stood to the side of them and had been hit only felt warmth and a slight braes as it passed over them. The doors hung loosely from the hinges and Lucy glared out after two of the guilds strongest mages. Then she turned on her heal and walked up to Freed and the others and sat down with a huff. The whole guild was quiet for a few seconds before Bixlow and Evergreen started laughing, closely followed by Gray and Erza. Freed gave her a one armed hug and gave her a small as he chuckled.

"That, was the best I have seen in a long time. I don't they will ever truly recover from that." Erza said, proud of her little sister. She and Gray walked up to Lucy and her new friends and boyfriend.

"I agree. Lucy, remind me to never piss you off. I would never want to be faced with that rage of yours." Evergreen said between giggles as she made room for Erza to sit beside her while Bixlow moved so Gray could pull up a chair beside him.

"I will." Lucy said cheerfully. That made the others laugh again.

It didn't take long before Laxus and Mira came back in again, both of the covered in burns. They looked over at where Lucy, Freed and the others sat and saw them laughing together. They looked at each other and walked quickly and quietly up the stairs and in to Laxus office where they sat down to talk about how they had handled everything the last few weeks as well as put on some whole, clean clothes instead of wearing the ones that had been burned by Lucys magical attack.

Downstairs had Lucy and Freed just told the others about their new relationship status, shocking everyone around the table, including Makarov who had joined them just after Lucy had sat down after having blasted his grandson out the door. A few hours later comes Laxus and Mira over to them and asks to talk to Freed and Lucy in privet. They agree and walk up to Laxus office again.

"Well? What did you want to talk to us about?" Freed asks, crossing his arms over his chest. Laxus was the first to speak up.

"We want to apologize. We handled all of it wrong. We know we don't deserve you forgiveness and we aren't asking for it. We just wanted to apologize." He said and looks Freed right in the eyes. Freed sigh and uncross his arms, letting his hands fall to his sides.

"Why? Why did you do it?" He asked, his voice tired. Mira and Laxus looks at each other.

"Because we were afraid. You are a great guy, and I didn't want to lose our friendship, and you are, were, Laxus best friend. We didn't know how to tell you and things just went too far, too fast." Mira said, tears in her eyes. But she didn't let them fall.

"She is right. You have always been there for me, and I didn't want to lose my best friend. I didn't see that by not telling you directly what was happening was I losing you anyway." Laxus said, his head falling forward. Freed looked down at Lucy who took his hand and squeezed it.

"If you had told me as soon as any of you realized what was happening I wouldn't have been as angry. I would still have been hurt, yes, but I would have been understanding. After all, anyone can fall in love again with someone else. It was the fact that you hid it from me that was the worst." Freed said, looking at them both. Mira and Laxus nodded. Understanding that was what had been the worst of what they had done.

"I'm truly sorry, Freed. I hope that some day, when you have gotten thru what we did, you will allow me to be your friend again." Laxus said and looked up from the floor at his one time best friend. The tears shocked both Freed and Lucy. Freed took a deep breath and said.

"I was close to jumping of a bridge that evening." He started and both Laxus and Mira paled. Horror showing on their faces. "I would have jumped if it wasn't for Lucy. She pulled me down just as I was about to jump and just dragged me with her to the station. I didn't have the time to argue, it went too fast." Freed said, Laxus looked like he wanted to give Lucy a hug in gratitude for saving his one time best friend. And it was when he looked at Lucy to thank her that he saw their intertwined fingers. His jaw dropped. Lucy saw where he was looking and straightened her back slightly.

"Yes, Freed is more then just a friend to me." She said to his unspoken question. Laxus eyes shot to hers. He saw pride and determination there and he smiled and nodded. Mira looked between them and then saw their hands and smiled sadly.

"I'm glad you found someone who will truly care about you. Both of you." She said, The two nodded at her.

"Does this mean you know what your sister and Natsu did as well?" Freed asked, Mira nodded sadly.

"Yes, Lucy told me." She said, Laxus looked between them, questions in his eyes.

"What did they do?" He asked

"Nearly the exact same thing we did to Freed, just much crueler." Mira said with pain. Lucy nodded and told him what Natsu and Lisanna had done. Laxus paled.

"That bastard." He muttered, then he shook his head. "I know I'm the last person that has the right o say something like that, but still." He muttered.

"At least you two didn't set out to hurt me. It was just a nasty side effect." Freed said and pulled his new girlfriend closer to him. Mira nodded.

"We never wanted to hurt you. And I'm truly sorry we did." She said, Freed nodded and closed his eyes.

"I can't forgive you just yet. It's still too open, too raw yet. But someday I will. It helps knowing that you didn't do it because you wanted to. Even if it still hurts." He said, Laxus and Mira gave him a thankful smile. Then Freed gave them a slightly evil smile. "It also helped seeing Lucy rip you a new one like that before sending both of you flying." He said, Mira and Laxus grimaced.

"I have never seen you like that before, Lucy. Erza and I talked about who the scariest person in the guild was to anger, and she said you. I couldn't believe her, after all, you are always smiling and always so kind. But after today I have to agree with her. I never want to see you that angry again. I nearly pissed myself." Mira said, shivering. Laxus nodded.

"I was so shocked, surprised and stunned by it. Nothing I have ever seen was that frightening." He said and Lucy blushed. "Not to mention the amount of power you have. It has been a long time since anything have manage to hurt me this much in just one attack. I'm impressed." He finished. Lucy blushed harder and Freed chuckled.

"Shall we go down to the rest?" He asked, Lucy looked up at him and nodded.

"Can we sit down with you?" Mira asked carefully. The two looked at each other before looking at Mira and Laxus and nodding.

"Thanks." Laxus said and together the four of them walked down to the rest. There they found Natsu and Lisanna surrounded by a large group of people. Natsu was sitting on a chair, his head in his hands and Lisanna was sitting on the floor. It looked like she had been shoved.

Natsu POV

My head shot up when he heard Luce and the others come down the stairs and stood up.

"Luce." I whispered, then he saw Freeds arm around her and my heart sank.

"What do you want?" Gray asked and stood up and walked so he stood between me and Luce. I couldn't really blame him for it.

"I want to apologize and explain what happened." I said, I heard Lisanna whimper on the floor beside me.

"What is there to explain?" Erza said, her voice cold and hard.

"The fact that I wasn't responsible for my actions. Lisanna had tricked me to drink some sort of control potion. I didn't want to do, or say, any of the things I did." I said, the whole guild sucked in a breath. But my eyes never left Luces. She was the only one that mattered. Even if I was right when I suspected Freeds arm around her meant. If I couldn't get her back as a girlfriend I hoped to at least get her back as a friend. I saw Luce close her eyes before starting down the stairs, Freed beside her and Laxus and Mira behind them. I saw that Both Laxus and Mira had nasty burns on their whole fronts.

"Is this really true?" Luce asked, I nodded. Tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Yes, I would never have done that to you. I love you too much." I said, and even I could hear the pain in my voice.

"But I love you more! Doesn't that matter at all? Back when we were kids you promised you would marry me. Doesn't that matter at all to you?" Lisanna screamed behind me, I could smell her tears but they didn't bother me in the least.

"No, it doesn't matter to me." I said, my voice filled with pain as I closed my eyes.

"Why?" She screamed and I whorled around as glared at her.

"Because you didn't care about my feelings when you used that potion on me. You didn't care about Luces. You only cared about yourself. And someone who only care about herself isn't someone I would ever want to be with. Yes, I cared about you when we were kids, but back then you cared about more then just your own happiness. You cared about mine, and about the guilds. But you no longer do. What you feel is only selfishness. Because if you had truly loved me you wouldn't have used that potion. You would have wanted me to be happy." I screamed at her I saw tears run down her cheeks. Then I turned back to Luce. "I'm so sorry that I didn't manage to prevent you from getting hurt like that. I hope that you will be able to forgive me someday." I said, meeting her eyes until I had spoken. Then I looked down at the floor before starting to move towards the doors. I hadn't taken more then a step before I felt Luces arms around me.

"I forgive you. It wasn't your fault after all." She said as she hugged me. I turned in her arms and hugged her back. Hiding my face against her neck as I hugged her back just as hard. And it was then that I smelled that my suspicion was correct. I could smell Freed all over her. It made my heart clench in sadness. But also made me fell joy. She had found someone that would care for her.

"Thank you." I whispered, and I would still have me friend. She let go of me and smiled at me.

"Come on, lets sit down she said and pulled me with her over to the others. Erza had her arms crossed and was nodding at us and Gray had his hands in his pockets, no, there he lost his pants. How he managed to do it so fast I have no idea.

"Gray, you clothes." Luce said in exasperation. The rest of us laughed. Then I took a really good look at Laxus and Miras burns and my eyes widened.

"What did you two do to piss of Luce so badly she actually snapped at you?" I asked, they looked at each other.

"You can tell what cause these burns with just a glance?" Laxus asked, I nodded.

"Anyone who has seen, or smelled, them before will always recognize them." I said as we sat down. I could still hear Lisanna crying on the floor behind us.

Nobodys POV

Before anyone could tell Natsu what had happened Makarov jumped up on a table and cleared his throat.

"Well, since Lucy has already taken care of the punishment for Laxus and Mira that leaves only you, Lisanna. Even if you did what you did because you love Natsu we can't overlook the fact that you hurt several of the members of this guild, your family." He said, Lisanna looked up at him. Sadness and pain in her eyes. "Your punishment will be _that._" He said, and Lisannas eyes widened in horror.

"Please. Anything but _that!_" She screamed, Makarov shook his head.

"My decision is final." He said

"NOOOOOOOO!" Lisanna screamed and fell down so she was lying on the floor, crying.

THE END

AN : No one knows that _that_ is... but you better fear it. *Insert evil smile and laugh*

Please read and review. I love to hear what you all think about what I write.


End file.
